A Dangerous Mind
by SlytherinGirl0220
Summary: A look inside Mort Rainey's mind. Rated to be safe and for some language. R&R!


(A/N: Secret Window is one of the creepiest movies I have ever seen! So I basically decided to write a fanfic about it to get into Mort's head. Nothing is mine but the plot!! And I can't even take full credit for that! R&R!)

_You gotta kill 'em _the voice said. Every night the voice would come back and haunt Mort Rainey. The voice that told him everything, that one voice who was basically God. _Gotta kill 'em. Gotta kill 'em. Gotta kill 'em. _It even echoed through Mort's head sometimes during the day, but he would have no damn clue where it came from. He would just shrug it off and go about his business.

But it was that one day, where the voice he'd been hearing since the night he found his wife in bed with that asshole finally came together. Turns out, that voice had a face and a body. The voice had a name as well, and it was Shooter. Shooter had been in Mort's brain, mind-boggling it for longer than Mort could remember. He would always hear that voice, but it would only be once or twice, during his writer's block. He'd stare at the screen of his laptop for hours, until he'd hear that voice. _Gotta kill 'em._ That was what the voice said.

Mort listened to it too. He always ended up killing off one of his characters when he heard that voice tell him to. He didn't really know why, he never liked killing someone off so early in the plot. But it sold his books pretty damn well, so he wasn't one to be complaining. He would sometimes even kill more than one, and the voice inside his mind would chuckle and talk to him some more, telling him how to make the plot absolutely perfect.

Eventually, that voice not only controlled his stories, but it controlled his life. That fateful day when he met the face of the voice he'd been hearing for so damn long, something took over Mort. He didn't quite know what it was and he frankly didn't really want to know. He just went with the flow, did whatever he had to. This man, Shooter, was a threat to him. Even though he'd been in his head for so long, he wasn't quite sure he wanted him out of it anymore. He just wanted to take him and shove him back in his brain where he belonged.

Shooter wasn't all too keen on the idea. Instead, he haunted Mr. Mort Rainey. He killed his dog, burned down the house his ex-wife owned. He did so many terrible things, and Mort had no idea who was really doing it. Was it Shooter? But wasn't Shooter just a figment of his imagination? Was he a figment of Shooter's imagination? Was any of this real? Those were the few questions with many answers Mort would ask himself. He was lost, confused. He had no idea where this Shooter had come from other than in his mind. After a while, after having sat in the same place thinking about it long and hard, Mort would tire and go to sleep.

That's when Shooter would come. Shooter would take over, controlling Mort like a puppeteer controls a puppet. He commanded him to do all these terrible things. _Gotta kill 'em. Gotta kill 'em._ Shooter said. Over and over again, until Mort had finally had enough of the voice. He would kill them, and he would do it right too. He would kill them and Shooter would reward him by going back into the imagination he had came from and staying there for an awfully long time.

Mort waited for his ex-wife, Amy to show up. They were all alone out in these parts of the woods, no one would know of anything that happened to her. Maybe her lover, Ted, would. But it wasn't like Mort couldn't take care of that too. Ted would die, and so would Amy. They would burn and he would bury them. Then build a nice corn field over their dead bodies. That corn would taste so sweet and good.

He did the dirty deed, and Shooter was put back in his place where he had started. But the voice still echoed in Mr. Rainey's head from time to time. The townspeople were terrified of him. They knew he'd done something to Amy and Ted, but they didn't have any proof. But they knew, and they were scared. But the deaths of the two were a mystery…

"_I know I can do it," Todd Downey said, helping himself to another ear of corn from the steaming bowl. "I'm sure that in time, every bit of her will be gone and her death will be a mystery... even to me."_

(A/N: yeah I don't know if it was good or not…you tell me! Please R&R!!)


End file.
